BOM51: Powrót Lunariona
- Ty śmieciu, jakim cudem wytowrzyłeś tutaj tyle mocy? - denerwował się krwawiący z większości ciała Cyrus. Jego regeneracja nie nadążała za stale atakującą go energią Kartaru - Za każdym razem kosztuje to dużo energii, ale jest to niezwykle potężna umiejętność, pozwala mi ona na korzystanie z Oka Feniksa w dużo większym zakresie niż mogę to robić zazwyczaj - użyłem swojego atrybutu, aby zwalić przeciwnika z nóg. Na środku jego torsu pojawiła się wielka dziura, z której błyskawicznie zaczęło wylewać się mnóstwo krwi - W zamian za powiększanie mocy Rdzenia Kartaru, ten umożliwia na wsparcie na odpowiednim terenie. Znalezienie się was tutaj to wasz błąd, Gotfryd jest mistrzem w wykorzystywaniu tej mocy - Dobrze się przygotowałeś śmieciu - odparł opadający na ziemię ifryt - Ale nie tylko ty masz w zanadrzu kilka asów. Poza tym przewaga należy do mnie, bo jeszcze nie odsłoniłem swoich wszystkich kart Czarna Brzytwa rozpadła się, a energia, która była gromadzona w ostrzu przeniosła się do Oroshu. Po chwili cała broń zaczęła dołączać się do zranionych miejsc ifryta tworząc zbroję. Demon wstał. Jego stan był już dużo lepszy i stabilniejszy, a silna esencja Czarnej Brzytwy osłaniała go przed atakami Oka Feniksa. - No no, przez chwilę naprawdę poczułem się zagrożony - pochwalił mnie Cyrus - Ale nie przewidziałeś jednej, małej, aczkolwiek istotnej rzeczy: zawsze powinieneś osłaniać cieniasów, aby nie wzmocnili rywala - w tym momencie ifryt pojawił się za osłabionym Katshamandem i wojownikami Generała pomagającymi mu. Z ciał moich sojuszników wystrzeliła energia pozbawiając ich sił i przytomności. Cała powędrowała do demona wzmacniając jego zdolności - Co powiesz teraz chłopczyku? Mam jeszcze zdolności Oroshu w rękawie, a ty masz jeszcze jakieś asy? Mam w kieszeni całą talię - Przestań piepszyć - odpowiedziałem Bakugany BakuGalaxy stały naprzeciwko Sygga. Kayden użył supermocy Lightnoida Złoty Promień, Elfin Styl Moy: Tajemny Deszcz oraz Werny Nieskończony Kryształ-Moc domen. Sygg mocno oberwał od szarżujących bakuganów tak prędko, że nie zdąrzył zareagować. Po ataku, zdołał się z trudem podnieść. Kayden dołożył do tego Smoczego Łucznika Zeltraxa, ale Apocalipsus zablokował tę zdolność przy użyciu Światła Zemsty. - Ten Rex to prawdziwa miernota - odezwał się demon - Przez wiele lat byłeś potężnym bakuganem, ale odkąd walczyłeś dla tego frajera, twoja moc nie zwiększyła się. Pora to zmienić! - Prawe oko demona zaświeciło się, a Sygga wypełnił ogrom mocy, która szybko zaczęła go przeładowywać. Kayden patrzył na licznik z trwogą - Psycholu, jak możesz tak drastycznie zwiększać jego poziom mocy? - krzyknął widząc, że poziom mocy Sygga po 10 sekundach osiągnął 2H. Poziom mocy bakugana jednak ciągle wzrastał. Chłopak jednak szybko zauważył, że do wypełnienia Sygga mocą, Apocalipsus zużywa swoje punkty armagedonu - Nie przesadzasz? - Spokojnie - odparł demon. Stale dostarczał kolejnych dawek mocy, aż w końcu Sygg zaczął się rozpadać. Gdy nastąpił wybuch, naprzeciwko zdezorientowanych bakuganów stał Demonic Sygg. Wściekły bakugan zakuty w zbroję - To dopiero początek jego rozwoju ku potędze - A co z Executią? - spytał Kayden - Była zbyt słaba i poza tym znudziła mi się. Sygg zawsze był prawdziwym bakuganem, a ona była jedynie tymczasowa. Dobra, dosyć pieprzenia, Sygg! Zabierz się za nich - w momencie, gdy demon to wypowiedział, mój dawny partner wzniósł ręce do góry, a z ziemi wyleciała chmara zjaw, która oszołomiła wszystkich przeciwników. Następnie kierując ich ruchami za pomocą rąk, Sygg nakierowywał je, aby stale przelatywały przez bakugany BakuGalaxy, aby utrzymać je w stanie bezradności i jednocześnie zmniejszać ich poziom mocy - Łatwizna, a jak u Ciebie Obłok? - Tylko popatrz szefie - staruszek wskazał na Legiona wgniatającego głowę Kejraxa w ziemię. Mięśnie bakugana absolutu były podziurawione, a niektóre ścięgna całkowicie zerwane. Bakugan nie był w stanie zatrzymać furii Legiona - No cóż chłopaku, wasze bakugany są martwe, tak jak i wy - Jak mam ich pokonać - zaczął się zastanawiać - 2 minuty... - odezwał się nagle Kejrax Maja i Dancer zostali aby walczyć z Destinoterem, zaś Alex, Ami, Dominik i Maciek stanęli przeciwko Paravosowi. Każdy przyjął formę armagedonu oprócz Hyndrula. Schował swoją broń i stanął pośrodku przeciwników. - To który zamierza zaatakować mnie jako pierwszy? - spytał. W odpowiedzi został zaatakowany przez Maćka. Zakapturzony bez jakiegokolwiek problemu unikał każdego ciosu znajdując się w niespodziewanych miejscach i pozycjach - Nieźle, ale masz za mało doświadczenia, aby mnie drasnąć Od tyłu zaszedł go Dominik, ale zanim się zdążył zorientować, Paravos znalazł się za nim i kopnął w kręgosłup popychając go tym na Maćka. - Ej, uważaj trochę - zirytował się Mac. W tym momencie Ami zaczęła używać uranometrii, aby zniszczyć przeciwnika - Daj sobie siana - odparł przeciwnik. Po tym jak jego oczy się zaświeciły, Sawa upadła bezwładnie na ziemię. W tym momencie Alex przypuściła atak. Jej katana także nie była w stanie trafić sługusa demona. Do walki włączyli się Dominik i Maciek, jednak nie przyniosło to jakiegokolwiek skutku. Większości ataków uniknął. Nie unikniętych, zablokował. Jeżeli nie zdołał zablokować, teleportował się - Miło, że próbujecie dzieciaki, szkoda że ta walka jest nie sprawiedliwa W tym czasie obok Maja pojedynkowała się z Destinoterem. Ona w ręku dzierżyła swoją katanę, zaś kamienny strażnik walczył przy pomocy sześciu kamiennych sztyletów. Przewaga jaką mu dawały dodatkowe ręce pozwalały mu bez najmniejszych problemów spychać dziewczynę do obrony. Przeciwnik ze względu na ciągły atak, który był zbyt potężny dla Mai, aby go długo odpierać, miał jedną wadę. Nie dbał o obronę. Tanaki postanowiła wykorzystać ten fakt. Shane pomógł jej w zbliżeniu się do rywala. Podczas jego szarży, został uderzony przez smoka od tyłu. Destinoter bez najmniejszego problemu zmienił rotację i zaczął rzucać swoimi sztyletami w dużego przeciwnika z BakuGalaxy. Po wbiciu się każdego, Dancer nie poczuł zbyt wielkiego bólu. Smok roześmiał się. W tym momencie Fex poczuł, że w jego kark została wbita katana. Wyprostowawszy ręce, tors kamiennego strażnika zaczął się obracać bardzo szybko. Maja została znokautowana kamiennymi ciosami. Zdenerwowany Shane rzucił się na pomoc, jednak szybko poczuł duże osłabienie. Dokładnie przed Destinoterem padł na ziemię i zamknął oczy. Obok reszta BakuGalaxy nadal bezskutecznie próbowała trafić Paravosa. Gdy każdy użył swoich najpotężniejszych umiejętności i wszyscy rzucili się na sługę demona, który stracił równowagę po ataku Alex, Hyndrul rozpłynął się w czarną chmurę. Błyskawicznie się podzieliła na wiele mniejszych i wszystkie otoczyły drużynę. Po chwili każda stała się Paraovsem. Każdy wystrzelił z ręki ognistą kulą. Po skumulowaniu kilkudziesięciu ognistych ataków, powstał potężny wybuch. Gdy ustąpił, nad pokonanymi z BakuGalaxy stał niezadrapany Paravos. - Przyspieszyłaś - powiedział Raul blokując szybkie kopnięcie Armitry - Dziwi cię to? - po wykonaniu zablokowanego ataku pojawiła się za nim i kopnęła w plecy. Adamtos zrobił krok do przodu i przestał się ruszać. Dziewczyna ciągle atakowała. Nagle poczuła mocne uderzenie w skronie. Atakowany Raul zaniknął, zaś prawdziwy okazał się stać za nią - Takie słabe iluzje możesz serwować Inuictusowi - dodał z pogardą. Armitra wpadła we wściekłość i cała okolica wypełniła się ogniem. Jej dłonie także zaczął otaczać ogień. Przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej. Raul zaczął być atakowany nie tylko przez dziewczynę nie do zablokowania, ale także przez ogień, który utrudniał mu wszelkie ruchy. Po kilku minutach padł. Jego ubrania i ciało były popalone. Jedynie jego maska przetrwała. Gdy zobaczyła jego silne ciało, zrozumiała jak wiele walk przeszedł. Był cały pokryty bliznami, które - czego była pewna - zrobił mu Oroshu. Wszędzie widniały runy wzmacniające demonów znajdujących się w pobliżu - A więc dlatego tak niewiele walczysz przeciwko ludziom - odezwała się Armitra spuszczając z tonu - Twoje ciało wzmacnia twoich przywódców - Co ty możesz wiedzieć - wysapał kładąc głowę na ziemi - Jesteś małą dziewczynką, która nigdy nie skosztowała życia takiego jak moje - Moje życie też było trudne... Gdy tylko się zamyśliła, przeciwnik przystąpił do działania. W ułamku sekundy pojawił się przy Armitrze i podniósłszy ją jedną ręką, rzucił o lecące w górę kolano. Gdy upadła na ziemię, wyskoczył wysoko, aby przygnieść ją łokciem. - Nic nie rozumiesz - dodał z gniewem. Jego ubrania i ciało w chwilę wróciły do stanu sprzed ataku furii przeciwniczki. Ona jednak zdołała się oswobodzić. Pojawiła się obok leżącego już na ziemi Raula - Widzę, że ty też nie dasz się tak łatwo pozbyć - Nie, dopóki nie porozmawiamy - Skoro chcesz, tak naprawdę nie mam nic do roboty Destinoter spojrzał kątem oka na leżących przeciwników. Zobaczył podnoszącą się Maję. Wyciągnął ręce. Wszystkie kamienne sztylety zaczęły zdążać do odpowiednich dłoni. Gdy zaczął do niej podchodzić, szybko poczuł pięść dziewczyny na swojej twarzy. - Tyyy - zająknął się - Ty masz jeszcze siłę, aby walczyć? Odpowiedzią Mai była zmasowana seria uderzeń w kamienną szczękę. Zdezorientowany przeciwnik nie był w stanie robić niczego innego jak stale obrywać. Paravos w tej sytuacji miał zamiar pomóc partnerowi. Zanim jednak zdołał dobiec do miejsca potyczki, coś rzuciło się na niego i wbiło w pobliski głaz. - Hehe, śmieszni jesteście - zaśmiał się Hyndrul zrzucając z siebie Wilko-Smoka. Atak broni oddechowej został już przez niego uniknięty. Zanim Maciek zareagował, Turtor stał już obok niego i kopnął go z półobrotu w powietrzu. Nie miał jednak na długo odpoczynku, gdyż jego próba podniesienia nogi się nie udała. Zauważył, że jego kostki były skute lodem. Zdołał jednak uniknąć lecącego Dragneela - Niezła próba. Sądziłem, że się was pozbyłem już wcześniej. Zaskoczyliście mnie. A co do tego Wilko-Smoka, nawet nie zauważyłem jego zmiany. Coś dziwnego dzieje się z moją percepcją otoczenia, to niepokojące... Sygg wysysał za pomocą zjaw wszelkie siły życiowe bakuganów z BakuGalaxy, a zaklęcia bojowe osłabiały ich ciała. Ciągłe wyładowania elektryczne były wycelowane właśnie w nie. Wszelkie próby aktywowania jakiekolwiek supermocy kończyły się wprowadzeniem przez hybrydę trzech domen w stań zawieszenia na długi czas. - Teraz twoja kolej - odezwał się do Tary, do której się obrócił. Wystartował z zawrotną szybkością. Ona zaś z wyczerpania nie była w stanie nawet podnieść ręki. Usłyszała uderzenie. Zamknęła oczy. Zorientowała się jednak, że nadal była nietknięta. Po otworzeniu ich, ujrzała Hektonoida zasłaniającego ją tarczą. Czteroręki bakugan spojrzawszy na Tarę uśmiechnął się. - No nie mów, że się mnie tu nie spodziewałaś - powiedział do niej. Po chwili tarcza zniknęła i sam rzucił się na Sygga. Duża szybkość nie dawała mu jednak przewagi, gdyż jego rywal nie ustępował mu kroku - No no, ewolucja obdarzyła cię sporymi umiejętnościami Obok Legion trzymając Kejraxa za nogi rzucał nim o skały i dalej niszczył jego zdezelowane ciało. Większość jego krwi już dawno zabarwiła okolicę, a sam stał się całkowicie blady. Pomimo ciągłych ataków, ten nie przestawał się uśmiechać. W końcu odezwał się: - Minuta... - Obłok - odezwał się nagle Apocalipsus - Chłopaki mają jakieś kłopoty, Legion zaraz rozwali tego cieniasa, a Sygg resztę, wspomóż ich swoimi czarami - Dobrze szefie - odparł staruszek znikając z pola walki W pewnym momencie Maja zaczęła opadać z sił i Destinoter zmienił role. Teraz to on przeszedł do poważnej ofensywy przy pomocy wszystkich sześciu rąk. Gdy zaczął atak, Maja uchyliła się. Nie przewidział jednak, że wpadnie na niego lecący Wilko-Smok Maciek. Kamienny strażnik zrzucił go z siebie i wstał. - Nie macie ze mną żadnych szans - zaczął wrzeszczeć zapluwając się przy tym i pokazując sztyletami na nieprzytomnego Dancera - Widzicie co z nim zrobiłem? Módlcie się, żebym potraktował was tak samo łagodnie - Widzisz to co mu zrobiłeś? - odezwała się Tanaki - Oto dlaczego oberwiesz tak mocno, że po moim kopniaku w tyłek będą ci wyjmować but z oka Destinotera zdziwiło zacięcie Mai, jednakże jego determinacja także wzrastała wraz z czasem. Obydwoje ruszyli na siebie. Tym razem kamienny wojownik objął inicjatywę. Zablokował ręce Mai i pozostałą czwórką rąk zaczął atak. Ponownie przeszkodził mu w tym Maciek. Zanim zdołał wybuchnąć gniewem, Wilko-Smok złapał go i wzleciał na dużą wysokość. Po chwili wbił się z nim w ziemię. Przeciwnik poczuł się osłabiony co było widać. Szybko jednak odepchnął Millenium za pomocą aury. Wstawszy, schował sztylety do pasa. Gdy ruszył w stronę przeciwników, Maja usiadła na Maćku i wyraźnie (w języku łydkowym) dała mu znać, że ma zapiepszać tak szybko jak tylko potrafi. Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie stale zwiększając swoją prędkość. Przed uderzeniem w Destinotera, ten użył Żelaznej Fortecy. Ruchu armagedonu, który sprawił, że atak stał się dla niego nieszkodliwy. Maja i Maciek uderzyli w "gruby mur" nie wyszydzając mu szkody. Zanim się pozbierali, Destinoter dźgnął ich kamiennymi sztyletami wiele razy. Oboje padli jak Dancer. Jego tryumf nie trwał jednak zbyt długo. Szybko oberwał od Adiego Dragneela, który uderzył w niego z całą siłą. Wymęczony Destinoter ze słabnącą kondycją i wieloma uderzeniami od Mei upadł pod silnym atakiem Zapałki. Nie zdołał się jednak podnieść, gdyż jego ciało zostało zamrożone. - Co do...? - zdziwił się - Przecież walczyliście z Paravosem - w odpowiedzi Peter wskazał na o kilka kroków oddaloną scenerię walki, gdzie Koth wbiegł z Mieczem Światła w Paravosa i wbił się z nim w ścianę. Zanim Paravos zdołał się zorientować, kto go tak szybko zaatakował, oberwał kilka razy metalową ręką radnego. Po chwili jednak Hyndrul wyzwolił się uderzeniem łokciem w mostek ognistego wojownika. Szybka seria chwilowo go zdezorientowała, jednak złoty rycerz, którym był Lunarion uratował partnera. Zablokował atak tarczą i szybko wyprowadził kontrę mieczem. Okazała się jednak być dywersją dla podcięcia i uderzenia pioruna, które nadeszło z nieba. Przeciwnik jednak szybko się otrząsnął i uniknął kilku kolejnych ataków. - Nie widziałem cię wcześniej - powiedział Lunarion - Ale twój styl walki jest bardzo dobry - Widziałeś mnie wcześniej, stary mistrzu... - Co? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex